


Interviews

by mzingalwa



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzingalwa/pseuds/mzingalwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four interviews with people who encountered the members of team RWBY years after their graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this in honour of the new season of RWBY!

"You want to hear about that bitch who got me into this mess? That depends on what you're offerin'."

"...You'll pay my bail huh? I don't suppose you'll cover the hospital bills too?"

"...Too much? Alright fine I guess I've got nothin' else to do while stuck in here."

"So you probably know about my gang, 'The Ursa Skulls'. Well I say my, but I'm just one of the members, not the boss. Its a pretty big gang, 'bout seventy of us in total, its not too often that we're all in the same place. That night was different though. We'd heard about this huge new nightclub opening, so we decided to get everyone together and go uh... explain the benefits of hirin' us as bodyguards to the owner."

"So we get there, and the place is 'bout half-full. The boss and some of our guys go off to 'negotiate' with the manager, while the rest of us see about gettin' everyone else in the club to also buy our protection. We yell at everyone to line up against the wall, and they all listen, except for one person."

"...Yeah I see that fuckin' smile on your face, you can already see where this is going. Honestly, I was a dumbass for not seein' where that shit was gonna go. I mean I know that people with massive auras don't get drunk easily, and she was drinkin' whiskey straight from the bottle. I start walkin' towards her, tellin' her to get with the others, and she does nothin'. Then I see that she's wearin' headphones, it was kind of hard to tell with all that hair she has. So in one of the less well thought out decisions of my life, I slapped the bottle out of her hand. This seemed to wake her up a bit, and she turns and looks at me. Then she turns and looks the rest of the guys givin' our 'customers' the once over. Then she looks back at me.Next thing I know, I've slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, aura completely pulverised, three ribs broken."

"So I'm out of the action, obviously, but I managed to stay awake for long enough to see the rest of the fight, if you can call it that. The whole thing probably took about three minutes tops, and that's only because there were so many of us. I heard later that she has some sort of semblance that makes her stronger as she gets hit, so I guess it was probably a good thing that none of us were able to hit her at all, or some of us might have got killed. Fuckin' hell. Seventy guys and we didn't even scratch her."

"'Course that ain't how it ends. The boss comes back in to the room a few seconds later, and is obviously pretty pissed. Now he's a pretty big guy, at least two metres tall. There's a rumour that he killed a Beowolf with his bare hands when he was eight, and I totally believe it. He steps forward, pulls out his weapon, which is this massive fuckin' axe, and swings it right down toward her head. She just puts one hand up and stops it dead, doesn't even blink. Then, with the other one, she punches the boss and sends him flyin' into the bar, jus' like what happened to me. He doesn't stay down though. He grabs the manager and starts screamin' about how he would rip the poor bastard's head off if she didn't surrender."

"That was when I realised, everythin' up until this point had been her playin' around. The second someone innocent got brought into it she changed. A lot of the guys call her a demon, but if you ask me she was way more like an angel. Not the fluffy harp playin' kind, the old kind that were made of fire, and would smite you if you'd so much as looked at 'em funny. If it weren't the scariest fuckin' thing that I have ever seen in my life I would honestly describe the beatdown that she gave the boss beautiful. A watchumacall... 'symphony' of punchin'. He's still alive, but I doubt he'll be anyone's boss again, what with the state she left him in."

"Now that I think about it, you can keep the bail money. I feel way safer in here, than out there where she is."


End file.
